You Have Really Clammy Hands
by HaiEmma
Summary: The Dex-Holders get attacked by a legendary Pokémon. After the event occurred, something strange seems to be happening to each one of them. They slowly find the answer to everything that's been happening. But how will they solve it? How will it end? Genres: Mystery, romance, humor, drama-ish {On break for awhile}
1. Awakening

"Kyaaa!" Screams were heard throughout the peak of Mt. Silver. The pink Pokémon flew around, white beams shooting everywhere, rocks collapsing, everything was rumbling. It was almost like you couldn't hear the screams. Everyone diving around to avoid the attacks. The last beam struck the entire place. Everything went quiet, everything stopped rumbling and crashing. Silent. The pink Pokémon giggled before flying off.

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV<p>

I slowly blink my eyes open, the light shining through the window blinded me. I quickly scan the room. Beside me I see a yellow and green blur. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes, blinking several times.

"Oh, Crystal-senpai, you're awake." I look up once my eyes adjust and see Platinum standing at the doorway. I peak a glance at who's beside me; Emerald. He looks up from the book he's reading when he hears Platinum's smooth voice. I give Platinum and Emerald a confused look; I don't even have to ask; _'What happened?', 'Where am I?'_. "You're at Soul's house..." Platinum started, walking over to side at the side of the bed I was laying on. Emerald adjusted my pillow, allowing me to sit up more comfortably. "I can't quite remember what happened... We were at Mt. Silver... All of us... And I think the legendary Pokémon attacked us but we don't know why. Yellow should remember, since she can read the thoughts and memories of Pokémon, but she's still passed out... Everyone's awake now except for her."

I slowly turn my body to hang my feet off the side of the bed, "So where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Everyone's still here. They decided it would be better to wait for everyone to wake up... After that, I don't know what happens," Platinum responded.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal is awake!" I looked up and saw Gold leaning against the door frame. I would usually be bothered, but I really don't feel like fighting with him right now. My head still hurts. But this time, it didn't seem like he was trying to tease me or make me angry. I slightly smiled at him, letting him know I'm acknowledging him.

I stood out of bed, wearing what I'm guessing is Soul's clothes. I didn't mind. It was kind of cute: just a white sundress. Simple, elegant... Wait... "WHO DRESSED ME!?" I looked at Gold, panic obviously peaking up on my face. He smirked and I could tell heat was running through my blood.

"Chill, I'm just kidding, SSG. It was Soul, you guys are step-sisters anyway so why does it matter?" I ignored him, knowing what he said is true. I would only care if it was one of the boys... Especially if it was Gold. That little pervert.

* * *

><p>Soul's POV<p>

The kitchen was silent, Silver, Green, Sapphire and I sat at the table. We all picked at our food. I pushed away my plate.

I began to narrate myself, "I slowly pushed away my plate and stood out of my chair... My feet finally touched the cold... hard... ground (_Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble!_)..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Silver almost snaps, looking up from his plate.

I smirk a bit before continuing, "I looked directly at the girly, red-head... He seemed to have a pimple on his forehead..."

"What? I do not. Stop that."

Silver's annoyance seems to earn a smirk from Green; a small snicker from Sapphire. "I scanned the room... Then looking out the window. The birds flew and sang in a perfect harmony. That's something someone would hate..." I look at Silver, who looks like he's about to flip the table. I see Gold, Crystal, Platinum and Emerald enter the room, I continue; "The flirt, SSG, Missy, and blondie walked into the room..."

"I said stop that."

"Heh, no." I stick my tongue out at him, I could see that Gold is also snickering along with Sapphire. "I then came to the conclusion that the girly red-head was PMS'ing..."

"That's it!" Silver almost flips the table, "You're going in the lake!" He stomped over to me... Damnit, no escape... Curse you, corner! He scooped me up bridal style, but I keep squirming, trying to get out of his grip. How is this dude so strong!? ARGH!

Of course, everyone in the room rushes out to watch. Even Ruby, Red, Blue, Dia, Pearl, White, Black, etc., rushed out to watch from doing whatever they were doing before. Was I really screaming that loud? Silver walks quickly on the dock, about to drop me in the lake. But suddenly, it feels like time froze. My hand starts glowing a pink colour. I stare at it. Once I move it, I see it's leaving a trail of pink.

I feel time start again. He tries to throw me in, but I cling onto him, my eyes tearing up. He somehow shrugs me off. I feel myself being tossed into the air. I begin screaming again, my hands already flapping around. I can't swim, I never learned how. I don't like water anyway. I kind of have a fear of it. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace for the impact of the water.  
>Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.<p>

I open my eyes. Why haven't I crashed yet? I look down, my face just inches away from the water. I'm floating? I look around and everyone's staring at me, almost with shock. I don't see any Psychic Pokémon... Or anything that's keeping me floating in the air. Nobody says anything, just stares. I slowly move my hand, pressing on the water. It barely goes through; I feel myself being pushed higher in the air. I see something poke out of the water. I reach my hand out to touch it; I slowly float closer.

"_Yawn?_"

I see what it is now. It's head peaks up all the way above the water. It's hand seems to be stretched out towards me. I hesitantly take it... My stomach crashes into the water, my arms flapping around trying to stay afloat. But when I notice I'm not sinking, I look at the Slowking. I swear, I can see a small smile. It pulls me to the surface and I'm able to get out.

I sit on the shore and cough a couple times. The girls rush around me to see if I'm alright, "I'm fine... I'm fine..." Crystal gives me a worried look. She's the only one who knows my fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Review?<strong>


	2. The Disappearances

**Soul's POV**

It's only been yesterday since that incident happened with the Slowking. I know it may seem normal, but something about it is off. I already seen it two times today, I feel like it's stalking me. And on top of that, Yellow is still in a coma or something... So that means...

"Soul, got any more food!?" Gold calls from the living room, I could hear his football game from here. They have to 'stay' here for a while. But, thinking about it; it's kind of sweet. Yellow must be one amazing person. I wonder if they'd do the same for me. Although, Red was practically _begging _to stay until Yellow awakes. I wonder if he likes her... Heheh, I'll leave it to Blue. "Soul!?" Gold calls once again.

"Give her a break," I hear Green mutter. I stand up, throw my book on my bed and walk to the living room, where most of the boys were lounging around - and Sapphire.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire's POV<strong>

Stupid sissy boy... I glare at Ruby as he keeps on drawing a stupid frilly dress. How could he hate football? I thought boys his age were supposed to be more like Gold or something? Or... Is he a girl? What if he's like Silver...? I just wanna rip up that drawing.

"GOAL!" The boys yell at the same time. I even see Green and Silver getting into it. Soul sits down beside me. I see Ruby's lips move, like he's mumbling something. That just makes me wanna punch him in the face even more.

"What was that?" I ask him, nudging him.

"Nothing," He dead pans.

"You said something!"

"Nope."

"Do you wanna go, SISSY BOY!?"

"Sure thing, BARBARIAN!"

The two of us stormed out of the room and outside. "WHITE HAIRED!"

"ITS A HAT!"

He took out the Pokéball, that probably contains Swampert; Zuzu. I search my side for the Pokéball. I look at the Pokéball before throwing out Blaziken. Something is wrong though... I stare at Blaziken's back; he's shaking.

"Wait!" I shout to Ruby, who was about to call out a command. He gives me a confused look as I walk over to Blaziken. I place a hand on his back. He looks at me with red eyes. I back away. Those eyes... It wasn't normal. I try to return it into it's Pokéball but it refuses. "Blaziken, what's wrong?" His fist fires up. He runs at me and I feel my shoulder and some of my cheek burn. I fall onto my knees and look up at Blaziken as Ruby runs towards us. I hold my cheek and grit my teeth. Blaziken's foot fires up this time. I scramble backwards to try to avoid it. I look up into Blaziken's eyes. What's happening in there? Ruby quickly speeds up and wraps his arm around my waist, picking me up, while Blaziken's foot crashes into the tree.

"Zuzu!" Ruby calls over his Pokémon, but Zuzu seems to be doing the same thing Blaziken is. Blaziken seems to be frozen now. Zuzu charges towards us, knocking us both off our feet. He then turns just like Blaziken.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask. Ruby doesn't reply as he walks towards the two Pokémon.

"Sapphire..." He looks back at me, "C'mere..."

I nervously wander over, he places his hand on Swampert's head, but it goes through. I see it now. Both of them are going transparent! I rush over to Blaziken's side and touch his arm. It does go through. "Blaziken?" I look down; no response or movement. "Blaziken!" I shout, once his body seems to be disappearing faster. I drop to my knees once again; my eyes are burning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's POV<strong>

I peak a glance at Sapphire. Poor girl. I clench my fist and look down once both their bodies disappear. I don't know what's going on. How - or why this is happening. I squeeze my eyes shut, I just want to escape reality right now. This is definitely not a dream. It's happening. I lost all my Pokémon... None of them are in the Pokéballs... None of our friends would steal. We haven't been around any suspicious. This must've happened to them too. I hear Sapphire sobbing. I never heard her cry before. I always thought she was tough, like everyone else; I never imagined her to ever cry. But it's understandable right now.

I walk over to her and help her up. Her shoulder and some of her cheek is burned. "Let's go inside..." I speak to her softly, tears threatening my eyes also. She weakly nods and she walks beside me, looking down.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue's POV<strong>

I got my way with the boys. No more football. Just the usual fashion shows! I bet Ruby would enjoy this - Too bad he and Sapphire are -

The spoken two walk past the doorway. "Awww, he even has his arm wrapped around her..."

"She was crying." Green dead pans. Everyone's attention goes to Green in shock. Still emotionless, like he doesn't care about her.

"That's a one in a life time chance..." Red says. Most of us nod or murmur in agreement. I get up and walk out. "Where're you going?" Red asks.

"Seeing what's up with those lovebirds."

"Pesky woman..."

* * *

><p>I rush up the stairs, only to see Ruby leaving and closing the door to the guest room that the girls share. Damn, I'm too late. "What happened?" I ask.<p>

Ruby doesn't look directly at me, "Our Pokemon are gone..." I was about to ask him what he's talking about, but he's already made it to the other guest room.

I quietly open the door and peak in. Sapphire is sitting on her bed with her hands cupping her face. She immediately looks at me and sniffles. Maybe this isn't the time to be Cupid. I know I may not seem like it, but I can be pretty supporting in these situations. I go to sit beside her and wrap my arm around her.

"What happened?" I suddenly ask.

"O-our Pokémon just disappeared... We were about to battle and then... Blaziken attacked me - his eyes were red and..." Her voice trails off. I really do feel bad for Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire's birthday was in 3 days, I don't want her to be depressed. As she explains what happened, I look through my bag and Pokéballs. They're all gone... My eyes also start to tear up, but I blink them away.  
>I look over at Sapphire who is now crawling under the covers. She turns off the lamp on the desk beside the bed. I walk out without a word and down the stairs. I guess I'll have to tell them. Unless they already figured it out.<p>

* * *

><p>I walk into the room where everyone was before. The same people were still remaining. I stand in front of the T.V., "Guys."<p>

"Dude, you're blocking da game!" Gold shouted. He's sitting on Silver who is on the ground.

"I have something important to say!" Everyone looks at me for my sudden outburst. I guess it is unusual to see me like this. They all give me their eyes, showing attention. "Ruby and Sapphire's Pokémon disappeared. Something weird is happening. Don't you remember what happened yesterday with Soul and that Slowking? How it's still following her?" Everyone stays quiet, "And my Pokémon disappeared too..." By this statement, everyone checked their Pokéballs, also shocked to see that their gone. "And haven't you noticed the decrease of Pokémon around? Isn't there usually _a lot _of Pokémon around Soul's place?" Everyone nods. Some had tears in their eyes; their beloved Pokémon gone. I press the button on the T.V., turning it off.

"I'm going to bed..." Soul mutters, going up the stairs. This will be a depressing night.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor them :c<br>Thanks for following; you know who you are c:**

**So, in the next chapter; a special event is happening but also... I'm changing my writing style to past tense. I'm just more used to it that way, so I think after I post the next chapter I'll edit these two chapters to past tense also.  
>Just sayin'<strong>


End file.
